La Faucheuse
by Lewella
Summary: Moi? Je suis la Mort... La Faucheuse observe et, pour une fois, laisse intervenir... Death fic ET humour, c'est possible, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien! happy end, pur délire...


Encore un petit OS qui me tombe dessus un peu comme ça...

J'ai regardé Hercule ce week-end, et je me suis découverte fan d'Hadès.

Non sérieusement, ce mec a des répliques cultes...

Bref...

Hope you'll like it!!

* * *

Bonjour...

Je ne vais pas me présenter, vous me connaissez depuis toujours. Je vous suis depuis le jour de votre naissance, je suis dans chacun de vos pas. Je vous suis comme votre ombre...

Vous ne voyez toujours pas?

On me donne plusieurs nom.

Mais que ce soit Pluton, Hadès, ou la Faucheuse, ce ne sont pas les plus connus.

Je suis la Mort.

Avec un grand "M" majuscule.

Ca rigole plus.

Oui, à ce sujet, il paraitrait qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter avec moi, que je suis un sujet sérieux, et tout et tout. D'où la présentation pompeuse. Mais maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, je vais pouvoir lever un peu le pied...

Parce qu'on dirait pas, comme ça, faut dire que mon boulot ne s'y prète pas franchement non plus, mais être tout le temps sérieuse et/ou déprimée, moi, ça me gave.

Comme vous le voyez et contrairement aux idées reçues, je ne SUIS PAS habillée toute en noire. C'est une légende urbaine. Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est pas non plus du rose fluo, mais quand-même...(1)

J'ai pas forcément l'air très avenante, comme ça, aux premiers abords, mais faut me comprendre, j'ai eu une enfance difficile.

Saturne, mon père, a essayé de me bouffée (ou plutôt M'A bouffée) et je ne dois qu'à Zeux et Gaïa, ma môman, d'être ici à vous parler.

Et puis j'ai vraiment un job ingrat...

C'est vrai, quoi, ça vous plairait, vous, de briser des vies, séparer des familles, anéantir le coeur des gens??

Non, il faudrait vraiment être une chauve-souris psychopathe à monocle pour y prendre plaisir... Et être sérieusement allumé.

Mais je m'égare.

Je n'aime pas mon métier. Je suis responsable du malheur de tant de gens, qui voient partir un proche!! C'est vrai, ça fait toujours plus ou moins de peine, quand quelqu'un meure.

Si si, même si on ne connait pas la personne, on peut très facilement imaginer le désaroi de ceux qui l'aimaient.

Y'a que les héritiers testamentaires pour se réjouir d'une mort. (2)

Mais personne ne voulait s'en charger, de ce putain de job.

Alors je m'en occupe.

Resultat, je suis haïe et crainte dans le monde entier.

Ou plutôt dans _les_ mondes entiers.

Et oui, peu de gens le savent, mais il existe plusieurs mondes...

Tiens, en parlant de ça, y'en a quatre, là, qui me simplifient pas la vie, à ce sujet...

Vous voyez de qui je veux parler?

Non?

Attendez, vous ne faites pas partie de ces hordes de fan-girls qui ont envahies _les_ planètes??

Ah bon.

Et bien je veux tout simplement parler de ces quatre aventuriers suicidaires qui passent de monde en monde en se contre-foutant de toutes les lois physiques. Ceux-là même.

Puisqu'on parle de ça, Charon me fait signe de vous dire d'arréter de vous suicider. Il a pas tord, ça fait un peuple pas possible sur les rives du Styx, le fleuve du monde des morts. Non, sérieusement, le métro aux heures de pointe, c'est rien à côté. Et si ça ne suffit pas pour vous décourager, sachez que de toutes façons, vous attendrez sur les rives l'heure de votre mort officielle, celle-là même qui était prévue. D'ailleurs ça emmerde bien notre sus-nommé passeur qui du coup doit se casser le cul et les yeux (même si ça va un peu mieux depuis qu'il s'est offert une paire de lunettes) à trouver les "vrais" morts parmis cette foule de suicidés. Compatissez, un peu, quoi, merde! C'est pas une vie...

Bon, ceci dit, revenons à nos moutons. Ou plutôt nos Mokona. Oui, parce que les quatre barges dont je parlais au-dessus voyagent grâce à une boule de poils blanche qui les fait passer de monde en monde. Rien que ça. Dieu merci, je n'ai pas à m'occuper de lui. Cest un collègue qui s'en occupe, et il s'en arrache les cheveux. Il est tout névrosé, le pauvre, ses pensionnaires n'arrètent pas de lui faire des blagues. Ca soigne un peu ma mysantropie, quand je le vois comme ça. Parce que même s'ils sont moins nombreux que mes humains, ils sont siiiiii fatiguants que j'en arrive à relativiser... Ils sont adorables, je dis pas. Plein de bonne volonté et tout, toujours prèts à rendre service. Mais le problème, c'est que ça _piaille_, ces petits machins là. Et pas qu'un peu.

Bref, je disais?

Oui, je vous parlais de nos cinq protagonistes qui se baladaient joyeusement de monde en mond en boulversant un peu tout ce qui était plus ou moins prévu.

Bah oui, avec leurs bétises, des gens qui auraient du mourir vivent et inversement proportionnel et égal. Et qui doit s'occuper de remettre de l'orde dans tout ça?? C'est bibi!! Ca me fait faire des heures sup' même pas payées...

Et le pire, c'est que je m'y suis attachée, à ces cocos.

Et oui, je ne suis qu'une petite vieille sentimentale...

A force de les surveiller pour contrer les conneries qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Que ce soit la petite rousse naïve, son chevalier servant, le grand brun taciturne ou le blond moqueur.

Avec une préférence pour les deux derniers, quand-même.

Ces deux là...

Je ne sais pas s'ils m'attendrissent plus qu'ils ne m'exaspèrent.

C'est vrai, ils sont mignons à se tourner autour comme ça. Mais putain, ce sont des grands garçons, maintenant, ils pourraient passer à la vitesse supérieure!! Ils quoi, 20-25 ans, un ans qu'ils se connaissent, qu'ils se cotoient tous les jours, qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments réciproques l'un pour l'autre, et ils sont encore désepérément bloqués au stade du "tu avances d'un pas, je recule de deux."

Navrant.

Même les gamins sont plus matures qu'eux, à ce niveau!! Bon, ils ne se sont pas déclarés, mais au moins ils acceptent leurs sentiments. Même si l'intervention du clone a un peu tout boulversé... Je ne sais pas ce que Cupidon fabrique, sur ce coup là, mais je ne manquerai pas d'en touche deux mots à cet emplumé...

'fin bref, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre, y'en a qui bossent, là... Et j'ai encore teeeeellement de taff... Vous pouvez me suivre si vous voulez, mais chuut, pas de bruit...

Alors, voyons la liste des maccabés du jour...

Gna gna gna gna gn...

Oh putain de bordel de merde.

Hep hep hep, pas besoin de me démettre le dos pour essayer de lire par dessus mon épaule, je vais vous montrer...

Voila.

C'est moche, hein?

La mort dans l'âme, j'attrape mes ciseaux d'or, et me dirige vers la grande toile de fils argentés, la toile de la vie. Je reconnais la vibration de celui que je cherche. Je ne me trompe jamais.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, j'aimerai me tromper.

Aujourd'hui, Kurogane va mourir.

Je n'y peux rien, je suis un simple spectateur. Bien sur, je donnerai le coup de ciseaux final. Mais je ne peux pas interférer.

Regardez avec moi. Fye est blessé, la faute à Seishiro. D'ailleurs, celui-ci viens de se tirer. Et NON je ne peux pas échanger les deux fils. Je ne _peux pas. _

Et Kurogane, pour le sauver, lui tend son poignet.

Regardez comment, malgré lui, la pupille du blond s'étire pour devenir une fente, alors que son iris deviens doré.

Voyez-le mordre la peau tendre du bras du ninja, et savourer le liquide tiède qui en coule, jusque dans sa gorge.

Vous avez remarqué, le frisson du brun quand les lèvres pâles se sont posées sur lui?

Jusque là tout va bien. C'est "normal".

Mais regardez mieux. Le blond boit trop, plus que son ami ne peut en supporter. Pourtant, celui-ci le laisse faire. Il sait qu'il a _besoin_ de son sang. Et il est incapable de se soustraire à la douce caresse de la langue sur son poignet.

Il devrait, pourtant.

Car le vampire va le vider de son sang.

Oh, bien sur il va lutter. Ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner...

Mais ça deviendra de plus en plus dur, et il finira par se laisser aller...

Et au moment où il s'évanouira, je couperai le fil de sa vie de mes ciseaux d'or, vous laissant accompagner les hurlements des loups.

Oui, on me la fait pas, à moi, vous avez les yeux tout brillants de larmes retenus. Je vous avez dit, on s'y attache, à ces petites bêtes...

Je savais bien que ça arriverai un jour.

C'est pour ça que je ne dois surtout pas m'attacher aux humains, ça brise mon impartialité...

Mais pas le choix, de toute façon, l'heure est venue...

-

-

Fye continua pendant un moment à boire. Le sang de Kurogane était si bon... Il n'en serait jamais rassasié.

Mais bientôt, il s'aperçut que son compagnon ne bougeait plus, et le liquide rouge ne pulsait plus dans son poignet.

Il s'interrompit soudain, comprenant en un instant. Il releva la tête, et regarda ses yeux devenus vitreux.

-Non...

Soudain, son oeil reprit sa couleur bleue

Son corps tout entier refusait la vérité.

-Non...

Il ne retient pas ses larmes et s'effondra sur sur le corps de son ami, le serrant dans ses bras, son nez enfoui dans son odeur.

-Non...

-

Il resta une éternité ainsi, mais quand il releva la tête, son air déterminé faisait peur à voir. On avait pas franchement envie de se trouver sur son chemin. Sa décision était prise.

-Non.

Il se leva, et traça rapidement des runes dans l'air. Ni Shaolan, ni Sakura, ni Mokona n'était là, ça allait...

Direction Yukô. Il avait un voeux...

Aller dans le monde des morts.

-

-

HEIN??

Vous voulez dire que Fye... va débarquer ici??

Oulala, mais il faut que je me prépare!!

...

...

...

...

Ouai, non, en fait ça servira à rien. Il me voit comme un ennemi, celui qui lui a prit son Kuro...

Oh, j'ai dit "son"?? Lapsus révélateur... slurp. (ouai, lape-suce. Youhou, sans jeux de mots involontaire...)

Par contre, vous, vous êtes toute rouge... Je vais vous demander d'aller par là, ça va déja pas être facile, mais si en plus j'ai une fan girl qui me déconcentre, on va pas s'en sortir...

Ohoh, l'air crépite déja autour de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'_il_ a cédé à la sorcière comme tribut, mais _il _arrive.

Ses yeux rougis par les larmes semblent plus bleus que jamais, mais il est sur de lui comme ça n'était pas arrivé depuis... depuis toujours, en fait.

Il est encore plus beau vu d'aussi près.

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un rôle à assumer.

Allez, on endosse son costume, et on fait la Mort.

-Bonjour, Fye.

Il sursaute, il est étonné que je connaisse son nom. Mais je sais _tout_ de toi, Fye... Tout.

-Je suis venu chercher Kurogane.

Plus de surnom. On ne joue pas.

-Je sais.

J'inspire profondément. je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vais dire.

-Et je ne peux pas échapper à la loi. Il devait mourir.

Il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser.

-Je sais. Mais Yukô m'a donné... ceci. Ou plutôt me l'a vendu...

Il sort de je ne sais où une petite boule de glaise.

Oulà, je n'aime pas ça du tout...

-... Et j'ai bien l'intention de m'en servir.

-Très bien. Je te suis.

Cette boule magique ouvre la porte qui mène au Styx. Si Kurogane n'a pas encore embarqué, il pourra le ramener. Sinon...

Je marche dans ses pas tandis qu'il descend dans les profondeurs obscures des entrailles de la Terre.

Je ne dois pas, je ne dois pas, je ne dois pas, je ne dois...

Tant pis.

J'envois un rapide message à Charon par la pensée. Oui, on et sous Terre. J'ai essayé les portables, à un moment, mais y'a jamais de réseau...

"Y'a un grand baraqué à la peau mate et au cheveux noirs. Ne le laisse pas monter."

"Il ne veut de toute façon pas partir. Mais qu'est-ce que ce serai si tous les morts étaient comme ça!!"

Je souris. Ce cher Charon.

"Il se passe quelque chose??"

"Un peu, oui!! Tu vas voir, on arrive..."

"On??"

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que mon regard se pose sur le magicien qui avançait d'un pas ferme et décidé devant moi.

"On."

-

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses et bruyantes.

Fye repéra facilement le ninja au milieu de la foule (quand je vous disais qu'il y avait du monde!!), il faisait une petite tête de plus que tout le monde, et une touffe de cheveux d'ébène dépassait d'haut-dessus les macchabés.

Il couru vers le brun et lui sauta sur le dos en criant

-KUUUUUUUUUUROOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Le dit Kuro n'eu pas le temps de se retourner et une furie blonde était déja agrippée à son cou avant qu'il ai eu le temps de percuter quoique ce soit.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Fye.

-Oh, t'es même pas surpris??

Le magicien se décrocha de ses épaules, l'air faussement boudeur.

-Tant pis. Ma surprise est loupée...

-Crétin.

Le brun le serra dans ses bras dans un soupir apaisé et heureux, et il répondit à son étreinte, sous nos regards attendris.

Oui, parce qu'on était quand-même dans un endroit plus bondé que Roissy Charles de Gaulle au retour des vacances, et que si ces retrouvailles étaient en elles-même émouvantes, elles n'avaient rien de romantiques si on regardaient ailleurs que nos deux protagonistes préférés.

Si certains avaient la larme à l'oeil devant tant d'amour, d'autres avaient l'air franchement dégouté par cette relation contre-nature entre deux hommes.

Toutefois, le silence est tel que le chuchotement si discret du brun résonne dans toute la caverne, et je sais à quel point elle est grande...

-Je t'attendais...

Mais l'air attendris de Charon me fit sourire. Il faudrait bien que je me décide à lui dire un jour...

Justement, il tourne la tête vers moi et je rougis légèrement.

La Mort, sentimentale??

On aura tout vu...

Mais j'ai compris son regard.

Je les renvois doucement là-haut

Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, ils sont bien trop occupé à se dévorer la bouche...

Aaah, va y'avoir du ménage à faire, avec tous ces gens qui saingent du nez et/ou bavent...

Faudrat que je pense à remercier Yukô, quand-même...

* * *

(1) clin d'oeil à la faucheuse à Japan expo, elle était magnifique!! XD

(2) à ce sujet, voyez "L'enterrement", de Verlaine, c'est absolument sublime...

"Je ne sais rien de gai comme un enterrement !  
Le fossoyeur qui chante et sa pioche qui brille,  
La cloche, au loin, dans l'air, lançant son svelte trille,  
Le prêtre en blanc surplis, qui prie allègrement,

L'enfant de coeur avec sa voix fraîche de fille,  
Et quand, au fond du trou, bien chaud, douillettement,  
S'installe le cercueil, le mol éboulement  
De la terre, édredon du défunt, heureux drille,

Tout cela me paraît charmant, en vérité !  
Et puis tout rondelets, sous leur frac écourté,  
Les croque-morts au nez rougi par les pourboires,

Et puis les beaux discours concis, mais pleins de sens,  
Et puis, coeurs élargis, fronts où flotte une gloire,  
Les héritiers resplendissants !"

Verlaine, Poèmes saturniens

-

Et voila!! Je vous avouerai que la fin m'a un peu échappé... A partir du moment où Kuro meurt, c'est de la pure impro!! XD

Enjoy!!


End file.
